1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a backlight module and display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the population of display panels, the demands for improving components of the display panels become more and more.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a diagram showing a part of structures of a conventional backlight module. The backlight module 10 comprises a light guiding plate (LGP) 11 and an optical film 12. The optical film 12 is stuck on the light guiding plate 11. The optical film 12 is placed on the emitting surface of the LGP 11. Because the surfaces of the LGP 11 and the optical film 12 are both smooth, the optical film 12 easily comes off from the LGP 11. Especially for a backlight module having a narrow side frame, the optical film 12 is more possible to come off from the LGP 11 because of its limited space.
In order to prevent the optical film 12 from coming off from the LGP 11, one solution is to use a mylar 13 to stick the optical film 12 on the LGP 11. Unfortunately, the above-mentioned solution has following problems.
First, because the optical film 12 and the LGP 11 are both smooth and not easy to be aligned to each other, this makes the mylar not easy to stick on the LGP 11 and the optical film 12.
Second, the mylar 13 is easily stuck on the view region 14 and ruins the performance of the display.
Third, due to the strong stickiness of the mylar 13, the optical film 12 cannot timely expand when the optical film 12 is heated up. This ruins the optical film 12.
Therefore, another solution is needed to solve the above-mentioned problems.